ATREVETE
by Angelique Semprini
Summary: song fic q tenia por aki con la cancion "atrevete" de chenoa, sorato/junato


ATREVETE:  
  
(NOTAS): Holaaaaa!!! Hace tiempo que no escribo un songfic y ya tenia ganas de volver a la carga con fics cortos xq al menos los dejo terminaos^^. Esto es algo que tenia por aki desde que oi la cancion "atrevete" de Chenoa, pero me habia olvidao por completo de ello, poz weno, le ha llegado su momento, no estaba muy inspirada para modificarlo, asiq se queda como lo tenia con algun cambio como la introduccion de Sora, pero nada mas^^. No es gran cosa, pero hay que romper el hielo con algo^^, aviso que no hay yaoi (raro en mi) pero como no, celos, engaños, etc etc todas esas paranoias que giran en torno al corazon. Sorato/ Junato, no es que me guste mucho esta ultima pareja, pero me apetecia juntarlos por una vez... XDDD (pobre yamato, q cruz le ha caido^^) lagrimas, pasion y sesion de karaoke en la fiesta de fin de año en casa de los Motomiya... atrevete, lanzate al fic!!!! (song: atrevete, de chenoa).  
  
ATREVETE  
  
¿Que hago aqui junto a la ventana si es sabado noche? ¿Por que no disfruto de las luces de Odaiba en plena calle como cualquier chica de mi edad? ¿Que me ocurre para resguardarme entre las paredes destrozadas de mi alma mientras camino bajo la lluvia que azota mi corazon? ¿Y estas lagrimas? ¿Y este dolor aqui, en mi pecho...? Siento como si la vida ya no significara nada para mi, como si el mismo vacio de mi alma se transportara al mundo real... El telefono descolgado, las sabanas revueltas sobre la cama, los platos sin fregar de hace varios dias, la nevera vacia, los libros sin abrir... tan solo mi llanto, mi cerveza y yo, y esta ventana abierta para perder mi mente entre las estrellas. No quiero hablar con nadie, el minimo susurro de alguna de sus voces seria suficiente para derramar una lagrima mas por el, tan solo mi diario a mi lado, las palabras borrosas entre una marea de lagrimas que se deslizan sobre la tinta aun fresca. 7 dias quedan atras, una semana desde que comenzo un nuevo año... ojala se hubiera detenido el tiempo para calmar mi sufrimiento... una semana desde que mi vida cayo en picado arrojada sin piedad al abismo de tinieblas que florecio entre nosotros... una semana de soledad y dolor en mi alma por un amor desgarrado por una seduccion fatal... y ahora tan solo tengo ganas de llorar...  
  
***Flash back, 7 dias antes***  
  
Daisuke cargaba con las bebidas hasta la mesa mientras Jun permanecia inmovil ante el espejo observando su aspecto, deseaba estar perfecta para una noche tan especial en la que Yamato no escaparia de sus manos. Era la noche de fin de año, los Motomiya habia organizado una gran fiesta en casa con todos los amigos aprovechando que sus padres se habian ausentado por cuestiones de negocios. Hacia las 10 sono el timbre, los primeros invitados llegaban, Jun corrio escaleras arriba a su habitacion aun sin terminar de arreglarse, escandalizada por sus cabellos indomables y su maquillaje que en una ocasion tan especial no terminaba de convencerla. Daisuke suspiro, agacho la cabeza y se dirigio a la puerta agotado por todos los preparativos.  
  
_ Feliz año nuevo!!! - grito Taichi lanzando confeti sobre el muchacho - Vamos!! que empiece la fiesta!!  
  
_ Taichi, calmate... eres el primero en llegar... - interrumpio Daisuke sujetandole del brazo.  
  
_ Estupendo!!! Toda la bebida para mi!!! Cerveza al poder!!! Suelta Daisuke que la bebida me llama, no oyes sus gritos desesperados clamando mi nombre????  
  
_ Perdonale, ya sabes como se pone cuando se pasa con la botella... - murmuro Yamato golpeando en el pecho a Daisuke - vayamos detras d el antes de que te destroce la casa...  
  
_ Lo que faltaba... - añadio para si mismo - ...eh!! Taichi!!! No toques eso!!!!  
  
_ Parece que todo esta en calma... - murmuro Yamato cerrando la puerta - ... creo que va a ser la primera fiesta en la que Sora y yo podamos estar tranquilos.  
  
_ ¿Que quieres decir? - pregunto Takeru en voz baja.  
  
_ Jun... no ha salido a recibirnos, eso es que no esta en casa, tendra alguna fiesta con sus amigas, no veas como me alegro...  
  
_Ah, era por eso! Ni me habia dado cuenta, pero si... se respira paz en el ambiente... reza para que las cosas sigan asi...  
  
_ No lo dudes... esa niña es insoportable...  
  
_ Como dices esas cosas de la pobre Jun - interrumpio Takeru burlandose de su hermano - ... no ves cuanto te quiere? Siempre persiguiendote... y tu no tienes corazon... que mal ejemplo para tu hermanito...  
  
_ Takeru... si no te callas voy a empezar en nuevo año con un miembro menos en la familia...  
  
_ Vale vale... voy a comer algo... - añadio guiñando un ojo a su hermano - ... Daisuke!!! No hay comida????  
  
_ aun no Takeru... tenemos que esperar a los demas antes de empezar... eh... Jun dejo por aqui un aparato de Karaoke... podriamos probarlo mientras esperamos...  
  
_ Perfecto!! - grito Taichi desde el sofa - pasadme el microfono y os deleito con....  
  
_ Calla Taichi, a ver... este cable por aki... el amplificador conectado... el video por aki... bien, esto ya esta... Eh Takeru, saca el micro de la caja...  
  
_ Aqui no hay nada, Daisuke... - añadio el rubio.  
  
_ Que raro... juraria que Jun dijo que habia microfono... me pregunto donde estara... Taichi? Lo tienes tu??  
  
_ Como voy a tenerlo si te lo acabo de pedir!!! encuentralo rapido que me muero de ganas por cantar... a ver, una que os sepais... "Kowareru hodo aishitemo..." - desafino Taichi entre carcajadas tirado en el sofa.  
  
_ Taichi... reserva esa cancion para cuando llegue Mimi... - bromeo Takeru.  
  
_ Que vergüenza ... estais seguros de que eso lleva mi misma sangre??? - interrumpio Hikari abrazandose a Daisuke.  
  
_ No lo creo - bromeo su novio - ...pero si Taichi no tiene el microfono...  
  
Los chicos se encogieron de hombros. En esos momentos llamaron a la puerta, Yamato corrio a abrir esperando encontrarse alli la dulce silueta de su novia despues de una semana sin verse, pero la sonrisa de su rostro se borro sin darse cuenta al ver que eran Ken y Miyako quienes acababan de llegar. Sin siquiera darle tiempo para saludar, las luces se apagaron, y una malodia conocida se escucho de fondo. Los tres se acercaron al salon, de donde procedia el sonido y para su sorpresa se encontraron a Jun sosteniendo el microfono, con la mirada en el suelo, deslizando su cuerpo al ritmo de la musica entre las caricias del aire sobre su piel. Un leve halo de luz que surgia de la mesilla iluminaba su silueta que se contoneaba perfecta entre las sombras del salon que hacian juego con su indumentaria sexy y atrevida, ropa de cuero negro que ajustada a su piel provocaba que las miradas de todos los muchachos, incluso la de su propio hermano, se desviaran hacia su cuerpo. Se retiro el cabello hacia atras con un movimiento brusco y alzo la mirada antes de comenzar con la cancion.  
  
Ahhh ahhh yeaahhh El amor es milagro, tan mágico y fugaz. Embruja tu corazón, sabe a libertad. Regalo de vida, intenso licor. Atrápalo al vuelo, es cuestión de valor.  
  
Desvio sus ojos hacia Yamato que permanecia inmovil junto a Taichi en el sofa, los ojos de la muchacha desprendian un fuego intenso, un calor que elevaba la temperatura del salon como si de un dia de verano se tratara. Cada movimiento de sus caderas era un signo de pasion y seduccion irresistible para los muchachos. Miyako tendio su mano a Ken y le arrastro fuera de la habitacion antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Jun mantenia sus pupilas ancladas en los ojos de Yamato. La sensualidad de su voz, de sus movimientos... de su mirada... reflejaba el contenido de sus pensamientos pasionales y eroticos que desnudaban lentamente a Yamato con aquellos ojos cargados de llamas y deseo. Yamato se sentia incomodo en aquel salon, sentia que el fuego se apoderaba de su cuerpo, se desabrocho los botones de la camisa y aun asi gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su pecho descubierto. Jun sonreia desde las escaleras, descendiendo lentamente, con aquellos movimientos cargados de pasion, con aquellas miradas recubiertas de complicidad, aquellos guiños hacia Yamato, aquellos dulces labios pidiendo a gritos un beso que les arrebatara la miel.  
  
Ven y atrévete, sedúceme, soy lo mejor, que va a pasarte. Enrédame, conquístame, ven y arriésgate. Conéctate a mi .  
  
Jun señalaba al rubio, cada palabra iba dirigida a el, cada nota de la cancion, cada movimiento de su cuerpo. Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, mientras sostenia el microfono, deslizaba su otra mano por su cuerpo, siguiendo las curvas perfectas de su silueta plastificada por aquellas ropas ajustadas. Taichi no podia resistirse, se levanto bruscamente y tras guiñar un ojo a la muchacha salio corriendo en direccion al baño para descargarse, hasta Daisuke permanecia hechizado por el baile cautivador de su hermana. Por la mente de Jun se paseaban hasta las mas prohibidas imagenes de Yamato acariciando su piel, mordisqueando aquellos dulces labios, acariciando sus pechos, deslizandose por su cintura... todo en un paraiso perdido de la prohibicion y la pasion. La muchacha disfrutaba con su baile, con su seduccion, con sus movimientos encantados para hechizar el corazon de Yamato. El rubio intentaba calmarse bebiendo cerveza sin parar, no deseaba dejarse llevar por la muchacha, no podia disimular que empezaba a seducirle, pero el amaba a Sora, Jun no era mas que una cria para el, no significaba nada, tan solo un cuerpo perfecto envenenado por una pasion ardiente y cargado de crueles intenciones que bajo aquella mirada desconsolada era capaz de arrastrar a cualquiera hasta su infierno de pecado placentero. La muchacha avanzo lenta y sensualmente hacia el sofa dejando caer su chaqueta a los pies de Daisuke que la siguio de cerca con la mirada, descubriendo los encantos secretos de la muchacha tan perfecta que compartia su sangre pero que pedia a gritos sus caricias y sus besos.  
  
Cuando miro tus ojos, puedo adivinar, te mueres de ganas, porque disimular. Estas asustado, no quieres llegar. Tu piel ya lo sabe,siii, tiene q llegar.  
  
Sora y Mimi caminaban por el paseo de la playa, acercandose al lugar de la fiesta. Apenas unos minutos les separaban de la casa de los Motomiya cuando sintieron la musica pasional y la voz de Jun. Eran conscientes de que se retrasaban... unos minutos... los culpables de una traicion, de una infidelidad no deseada, provocada por un hechizo oscuro y ardiente invocado por los movimientos de un cuerpo entre las sombras de la noche. La nieve caia sobre sus cabezas, la noche era perfecta para recibir al nuevo año... un nuevo año junto a Yamato, que ya seria el tercero desde que se entregaron sus corazones... o tal vez no, tal vez fuese Jun la que recibiera su premio como resultado de su conjuro pasional. La muchacha sonreia mientras entonaba las ultimas notas de la cancion acariciando el pecho de Yamato entre gotas de sudor producto de la pasion.  
  
_ Jun... ya esta bien...!!! - grito Yamato intentando apartarla de su lado - ... ya es suficiente, dejalo!!!  
  
_ Ya lo has oido, Jun!!! - añadio Daisuke apagando la musica- ... ya vale de bromas... por hoy ha sido bastante, esta vez has ido demasiado lejos...  
  
_ Dejame en paz, Daisuke!!! Nadie te ha pedido que te metas en mi vida - grito la muchacha, y siguio cantando sin musica.  
  
_ Jun!! - grito el rubio bruscamente - ...sueltame!! Te he dicho que no quiero que sigas...  
  
_ No disimules... - susurro a su oido deslizando su lengua por la oreja del muchacho- ... es evidente que te excito...  
  
_ Jun... basta... - murmuro Yamato sintiendo las manos de la muchacha entre sus pantalones- ... aaa... Jun... bas...ta... ya  
  
_ Deseo... pasion... esto es lo que te pide el cuerpo... - añadio dedicandole un guiño con una mirada salvaje y aterradoramente sensual.  
  
Ven y atrévete, sedúceme, ven a alcanzar,el universo. Enrédame, conquístame, ven y arriésgate. Conéctate a mi .  
  
No lo pienses más, acércate a mi. Yo te haré volar. Lánzate al fin.  
  
Yamato perdio el control de su cuerpo. En su mente tan solo habia una imagen, la misma que en su corazon, aquella muchacha pelirroja a la que le habia regalado el alma, aquella mujer a la que amaba, aquella que lo era todo para el y que en esos momentos no era quien acariciaba sus labios. Jun continuaba cantando, sin microfono, mas en un tono mucho mas sensual dedicado unicamente a Yamato. El rubio no conseguia volver en si, sus manos no le respondian, tan solo podia dejarse llevar... sentir aquellas manos arrebatando sus pantalones y deslizandose por sus organos sexuales mientras gemia de placer... pero no de amor, y aquello le dolia, aquello azotaba su corazon y no le dejaba respirar... y su cuerpo no respondia, no se movia, tan solo dejaba que la muchacha susurrara las palabras eroticas de una cancion mientras saboreaba su pecho y acariciaba sus labios, mientras apoyaba sus pechos semidesnudos sobre su cuerpo y le arrastraba a un sueño erotico profundo del que no podia despertar.  
  
  
  
Ven y atrévete, sedúceme, ven a alcanzar,el universo. Enrédame, conquístame, ven y arriésgate.  
  
Un silencio sepulcral se hizo de pronto en la casa de los Motomiya. Taichi descansaba en mitad del pasillo aclamando en sueños el nombre de Jun mientras Hikari y Takeru intentaban hacerle volver en si. Daisuke sujetaba a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas, pero todo era inutil, no conseguia despegarla de Yamato que permanecia inmovil sobre el sofa, con los cabellos revueltos, la camisa desabrochada y los pantalones por las rodillas. La musica habia dejado de sonar, las voces se habian desvanecido entre las sombras del salon, las risas habian desaparecido y el canto de Jun se habia transformado en el mas apasionado de los besos que saboreaba sin piedad los labios de Yamato. El rubio no pudo resistirlo, aun con la imagen de Sora en su corazon se dejo llevar por la pasion de la muchacha, se incorporo lentamente y deslizo sus manos por los cabellos de Jun, por su cuello, por sus pechos, sintiendo aquellas curvas perfectas que le mantenian hechizado ante la mirada perpleja de Daisuke que observaba inmovil junto a ellos. Dos sombras femeninas se dibujaron junto a la puerta de entrada, que habian olvidado cerrarla tras la llegada de Ken y Miyako. Dos siluetas que clavaban sus miradas sorprendidas en la pareja del sofa, dos muchachas que se abrazaban unidas por el dolor y el odio hacia aquel fuego que surgia del sofa.  
  
_ No... no puede ser... Yamato no... - murmuro la pelirroja con lagrimas en los ojos antes de salir corriendo.  
  
_ Sora... Soraaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! - grito el rubio desde el sofa, lanzando a Jun contra el suelo en un arrebato de locura - Sora....  
  
_ Dejala ir... ella no te da lo que quieres... me lo has demostrado... - añadio con una mirada pasional.  
  
_ Callate zorra!! - grito retorciendole el brazo - ... te arrepentiras de esto...  
  
_ Es lo que queria... que fueras mio... y consegui hechizarte...  
  
_ Olvidalo Jun!!! Nunca mas volveras a verme... - interrumpio saliendo en busca de la pelirroja.  
  
_ Ya lo veremos... - susurro acariciando sus labios que aun conservaban el sabor de Yamato.  
  
Conéctate a mi No no no no no... Conéctate a mi ... aaaaaaah yeaah  
  
  
  
FIN!!!!  
  
REENA: Poz vaya una mierda que Jun se salga con la suya...  
  
ZeLLaS: Habia que darle un aire un poco realista, en la vida no todo es paz y amor. A estos niños elegidos les toca sufrir como a todos!!!  
  
REENA: Vale, pero Sora se junta con Taichi despues de todo esto...  
  
ZeLLaS: Tenia que salir el Taiora... mejor se juntan Tai y Yamato y todos en paz....  
  
REENA: Tenia que salir el yaoi... menudo desperdicio si se juntan dos tios tan wenos!!!!  
  
ZeLLaS: Ahi tienes razon... pero que le voy a hacer!!! soy yaoilica!!!  
  
REENA: *matadragones*  
  
ZeLLaS: Cof cof  
  
NOTAS: no comments, machaquenlo xq es lo q necesita XDDDDDD volvere con material nuevo y mejor!!!! hasta entonces, byez!!!!!!!  
  
ZeLLaS^^ 


End file.
